Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai
Overview Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (僕は友達が少ない, lit. I Have Few Friends') or Haganai', for short, is a Japanese light novel series written by Yomi Hirasaka, and illustrated by Buriki, and published by Media Factory. Serialization began on August 31, 2009 and ended in August 25, 2015. The series was completed with 11 volumes. Some time after its light novel release, the series has been given several manga adaptations, as well as a two season-long anime adaptation. A visual novel game, several merchandises, and a live-action film. Plot The story revolves around a recent transfer student, Kodaka Hasegawa, of St. Chronica's Academy, a Christian high school. In his school, he finds it rather difficult in making friends, as his peers would mistook him as a delinquent due to his appearance, mostly referring to his dirty-blond hair, which he inherited from his deceased English mother, and fierce-looking eyes. One day, he stumbles upon the loner Yozora Mikazuki, a beautiful yet manipulative classmate of Kodaka's, as she converses with her "air friend" Tomo. Realizing neither of them have any social lives, they decided to form a club - The Neighbor's club (隣人部, Rinjin-bu), which is intended to help them make friends and learn social lives. Five other members then joined the club, starting with the noble yet arrogant daughter of the school's chairman, Sena Kashiwazaki, whom has no female friends due to their jealousy over her many male admirers. The next to join is Yukimura Kusunoki, an underclassmen of Kodaka's who rather admires the latter as "he" views him as the "epitome of manliness" and tends to follow in his footsteps in order to become manlier. Maria Takayama, a 10-year old prodigy who Yozora forcibly recruits as the club's moderator. Rika Shiguma, also an underclassmen of Kodaka's and a well-known genius inventor, who is a fujoshi, and an avid fan of yaoi, decides to join the club due to Kodaka saving her from a laboratory accident. Lastly, Kobato Hasegawa, Kodaka's younger sister and a fan of a certain Gothic anime, leading her to imitate one of the show's main character, and decided to join the club due to Kodaka not giving her the proper attention she desires, claiming that she has brother complex. As the Neighbor's Club, they engaged on activities which pursues their club's goal whilst facing many trials and tribulations along the way. Characters The Neighbor's Club Members: *Kodaka Hasegawa *Yozora Mikazuki *Sena Kashiwazaki *Rika Shiguma *Yukimura Kusunoki *Kobato Hasegawa *Maria Takayama Supporting Characters *Kate Takayama *Aoi Yusa *Hinata Hidaka *Tenma Kashiwazaki *Stella Other Characters *Airi Hasegawa *Hayato Hasegawa *Karin Jinguuji *Akane Ohmoto Imaginative Characters *Tomo Media 'Light Novels' The original light novel was written by Yomi Hirasaka and illustrated by Buriki. It began serialization in 2009 by the Japanese publisher, Media Factory and was printed by MF Bunko J. 11 volumes were published in total as of September 2015. The original creators also released Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai CONNECT on December 25, 2012. Likewise, two anthology volumes written by several authors released Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Universe from November 11, 2011 to February 22, 2013. 'Manga' There currently two manga series. Both started serialization in 2010. The first one was written and illustrated by Japanese author Itachi; entitled Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, which retains most of the light novel's original storyline and is published in Monthly Comic Alive. It currently has fifteen volumes. The other one being written by Misaki Harukawa and illustrated by Shouchi Taguchi; entitled Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai +, which serves as an alternate plot from the original story and is published by Jump Square. In addition, two spinoff one-shots have been released, titled Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: Hiyori and Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: Shobon!. 'Anime' The first season, Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai or simply Haganai, aired between October 7, 2011 until December 23, 2011. This season covers up the first and the beginning of the fourth volume of the light novels. Along with the release of the home media, an OVA for the series was released on September 26, 2012. The second season, Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT or Haganai NEXT, aired between January 11, 2013 until March 29, 2013. This season covers up the fourth and the beginning of the ninth volume of the light novel series. 'Game' A visual novel, Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable, was developed by Namco Bandai Games for the PlayStation Portable and released on February 23, 2012. 'Live-action film' A film adaptation to the series was distributed by Toei and produced by Times-In as Ryukoku University posted casting calls for extras for the film last April 24, 2013. Yomi Hirasaka, the series' original author, confirmed the existence of the film while, at first, didn't approve of the project as he sees the storyline of Haganai not suited for a live-action film, decided to approve it though having a completely hands-off role in the film's production. The film was released on February 1, 2014 in Japanese theaters. Category:Browse